The present invention relates to a piston and cylinder arrangement wherein a piston slides back and forth within a cylinder. More particularly, the invention relates to such an assembly in which a rod is conneced to the piston and projects out of the cylinder through one end of the cylinder, usually called the rod end, and the other end or head end of the cylinder is closed.